Don't Leave Me
by SmokinHotRebel
Summary: Song Fic; Takes place after Naruto comes back, badly beaten up, from his battle with Sasuke. Sakura doesn't know if he'll make it. Its not a technical NaruSaku pairing, but more about their friendship


**Don't Leave Me**

Summary: Song Fic. Takes place after Naruto comes back, badly beaten up, from his battle with Sasuke. Sakura doesn't know if he'll make it. (Its not a technical NaruSaku pairing, but more of their friendship)

_Da da da da, da da da da_

_Da da da, da da_

_Da da da, da da_

"May I see him?" I asked, urgently.

"Yes you may, nut Sakura, he isn't in that good of condition, remember that" Tsunade warned.

I nodded, tears welling up in my eyes as I turned and opened the door. There was no noise other then the beeping of his heart monitor. I walked slowly over to his bed.

_I don't know if I can yell any louder_

_How many times I've kicked you outta here_

_Or said something insulting?_

_Da da da, da da_

He laid there motionless, all bandaged up, having to use an oxygen mask to breath. I held a hand over my mouth, as the first tear ran down my cheek. I reached out and placed my warm hand on his cold one.

"Naruto…"I whispered.

_I can be so mean when I wanna_

_I am capable of really anything_

_I can cut you into pieces_

_But my heart is broken_

_Da da da, da da_

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have told you to go!" I cried, putting my head down on his bed as more tears spilled, wetting his sheets. I gripped his hand in mine, wanting more then anything, for him to spring up and give me a big goofy grin, to tell me he'll be alright.

"Please…." I whispered.

_Please Don't Leave Me_

_Please Don't Leave Me_

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please Don't Leave Me_

I closed my eye tighter, refusing to believe what could happen. Naruto, the future Hokage of Konaha, dead? Yea right! We had come way to far for him to give up now. He was my teammate, my best friend, but even more, he was like my brother.

"You'll be alright, I just know it! I believe in you!" I cried out.

_How did I become so obnoxious_

_What is it with you that makes me act like this_

_I've never been this nasty_

_Da da da, da da_

My mind played over how many times I had been so mean to him and now I didn't know I f he was gonna make it. I couldn't bear the thought of losing him, it caused to much heartbreak. Of course, we had those times when I wish I could have killed him myself, but we also had those times, when I was glad he was there, to protect me, to take care of me. I didn't know if I would have the chance to repay him….for everything.

_Can't you tell that this is all a contest? _

_The one that wins will be the one that hit's the hardest, _

_but baby I don't mean, I mean it. I promise_

_Da da da, da da_

"Come on! Jump up and tell me that Sasuke cheated, that you could have kicked his ass all the way back here, if you had the heart to! I'll treat you to ramen, you can tell me everything!" Of course these were empty words, and they echoed off the walls of the white room. I swallowed hard, as more tears came.

_Please Don't Leave Me_

_Oh Please Don't Don't Leave Me_

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But Its always gonna come right back to this_

_Please Don't Leave Me_

"Sakura…" A small voice said

I looked up to see, Naruto smiling at me.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

His voice was very strained.

"It's…..my…. fault you here!" I stuttured

"No it's not, Silly!" He smiled bigger, " I just need to train harder"

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful_

_You really are to me_

_I cannot be without you_

_You're my perfect little punching bag_

_And I need you, I'm sorry_

_Da da da, da da_

I was about to smile with hi, when his face went white, his smile disappeared, and the famillar sound of a failing heart filled my ears. My eyes widened.

"Naruto! NO!" I screamed as his eyes closed.

"Goodbye Sakura" I managed to hear.

"Sakura!" Tsunade flew into the room, grabbing my arms " You must leave"

"No let me go! Naruto!" I screamed

They finally got me out the door and locked it.

"No Let Me In! Naruto!" I cried banging on the door.

_Da da da da, da da da da_

_Da da da, da da_

_Please, Please Don't Leave Me_

_Da da da, da da_

I fell to my knees, crying hard, still banging on the door, with what was my remaining strength.

"Let Me In!" My voice was barley a whisper, as I drew in a ragged breath.

_Baby, Please Don't Leave Me_

_Da da da, da da_

_No Don't leave me_

_Please Don't Leave Me no no no_

I gathered all my remaining strength and punched the door, denting it, but not breaking it.

"Naruto!!" My screamed echoed throughout the halls, stopping everyone in the hospital.

I collapsed against the door, my breathing ragged and heavy, tears running down my face.

_You say that I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back _

_It's gonna come right back to this_

_Please, Don't Leave Me_

"There was nothing we could do, Lady Tsunade……his internal bleeding, filled his lungs, cutting off his oxygen supply, and then soon….stopped his heart" Someone said.

I could hear sobbing on the other side of the door.

"No…" I whispered.

_Please Don't Leave Me, Oh no no no_

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please Don't Leave Me…..Baby_

I heard someone walk to the door and unlock it. As the door opened, I fell inwards, in front of everyone. There was no point in getting up. The love of my life had betrayed me, and my best friend….was no longer here with me…

"Sakura.." I heard Tsunade whisper.

"Naruto.." I cried.

"_Please, Please, Don't Leave Me" I whispered, my eyes drooping shut._

**So I started crying while writing this. I didn't even know if I had enough will power to finish it. I hope nobody else cries, and if you do, I'm really sorry.**

**Review and Let me know what you thought of it.**

**Song: Please Don't Leave Me**

**Artist: Pink**

**Check My Profile For Updates On Other Stories!!**


End file.
